


Anarchy (that I run)

by dancesontrains



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Porn Video, Pre-Tales from the Borderlands, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/pseuds/dancesontrains
Summary: Handsome Jack is bored in a meeting with the accounting division. He loads up some porn.





	Anarchy (that I run)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 'Slipping' from 'Dr Horrible's Sing-Along Blog.'
> 
> Based on [this list at FFA](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/335741.html?thread=1939212925#cmt1939212925) of gay porn film names (warning for racism, though none of those are mentioned in this fic).

Jack rolled into the finance meeting on his specially modified sneakers, with little wheels in the heels. A handful of peons were already there, shuffling through ECHOs as they prepared their reports; they all stood up as soon as they saw Handsome Jack.

"Back in your chairs, guys," Jack said, as he settled into his own bright yellow one at the head of the table. They obeyed him. 

"Well, now that I'm here, let's get started! What sort of news do you have for me?" he grinned toothily. It was not meant to be a comforting smile. 

The head of accounting, (Roberts? Robin? Something like that. Jack had airlocked the last guy for bringing him bad news) spoke. "The key performance indicators are sound." 

"Good, good. What about the profit margin?"

"Also increasing by 1.69%-"

"Nice. It could be a bit...bigger though," Jack leered, before losing interest in Roberts and looking at the other people there. 

One woman, clearly a PA for Roberts, glancing at him and blushing over the edge of her coffee cup. Once-over. Nah, not his type - too nerdy. 

Two other women and three men, also not his type. That was the problem with the whole accounting division. 

One of the men - with a open ECHO in front of him - was noticeably shorter than the others, and looked back at him through ECHOnet glasses. 

"Shall we start with the report, sir?" Roberts asked. 

"Sure, go ahead."

Shortstack pressed a button, and a holographic image of a graph appeared above the table. 

Jack glanced at it, saw the upwards trend, and tuned out Shortstack introducing himself. Some name that started with a V. 

Jack brought out his own ECHO, a custom thing, and scrolled through it, occasionally glancing up at Shortstack as he moved through other graphs. They mostly had an upwards turn - Jack stopped scrolling and turned his full attention towards the presentation when there was a downwards bent, enjoying watching everyone tense up. 

However, the downward margins did not make for a overall depressed report, and Jack went back to scrolling through his ECHO. He felt like watching a movie, but nothing on the Hyperion streaming site caught his attention.

"Roberts?"

"Yes sir?"

"Remind me to put aside some profit to make another movie about my dashing exploits. Fifty-eight isn't enough." 

"Yes, sir." Roberts' PA was busily typing on her own ECHO. 

He glanced at Shortstack, still going on about the quarterly returns, before returning to his ECHO.

Jack clicked onto the 18+ section. 

The selection of porn involving his doppelgangers was pretty varied. He had paid them well for various scenarios, straight, gay and everything in between. 

He decided to look at the gay section. 

"Hmm. Roberts!"

"Sir?"

"What do you think, _11 Inches Is Too Big Even For Size Queens_ orrrrr _Daddies Drill for Twink Tonsils_?" 

"Uh." Roberts looked startled. "The...first one, sir?"

"Nah, sounds kinda boring. I'll go with _Tight Suits, Hard Bods & Big Rods_." Click. 

The holographic ECHO lit up above the table, showing a couple of doppelgangers and assorted twinks. (Of various races; he wasn't a _racist_.) The twinks were dressed in latex business suits; the doppels were dressed like himself. 

Shortstack coughed, turning back to his report. He moved onto his next slide as a twink started to unzip a doppelganger's jeans, pulling out a hefty dick. 

"The, uh, semi-annual projection is..."

Glance at the slide; upwards trend. Jack went back to his porn. Should he start jerking off? Nah, nothing that interesting yet. Just a cock being licked by a twink with huge blue eyes. 

The camera panned backwards, showing a wide shot of both the Jacks being pleasured. The location looked kinda familiar...huh.

"They filmed this in here! Or, one of the other board rooms just like this one, but wouldn't it be fun if it was in here?" Jack leered at Roberts, who was developing a blush on his dark skin. 

He then looked back at the porn. 

Shortstack - visible through the moaning ECHO holograms - looked extremely uncomfortable, but went back to his presentation. 

"So, in conclusion-"

Jack interrupted him again. "Are you done here? Because they'll -" he waved at the ECHO in front of him -" be done soon, and I want to see you all gone before they hit the money shot." 

Shortstack looked at the porn, where a Jack was about to reach climax over a twink's latex suit. He then glanced quickly at Roberts, who nodded at him. They all reached for their various ECHOs and drinks, and dashed out as quickly as they could, Handsome Jack's laughter following them through the door. 

Jack span around in his chair for a moment. Already bored, he hit the pause button and inspected the frozen holographic money shot for a moment, before switching the porn off. 

He pinged his PA to ask what was next in his schedule.

**Author's Note:**

> Kindly cheerlead by preussisch_blau and beta read by Asylos. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Feel free to talk to me at http://handsomejackshairplugs.tumblr.com/


End file.
